Valley Winter Song
by Stephane Richer
Summary: You know the summer's coming soon, though the interstate is choking under salt and dirty sand.


Valley Winter Song

Disclaimer: I don't own Bisco Hatori's _Ouran High School Host Club_ or Fountains of Wayne's "Valley Winter Song". Or William Shakespeare's _Hamlet_, for that matter.

* * *

Kaoru's sighs were kind of getting on Kyoya's nerves at this point. They'd been sitting on the bed doing homework ever since they'd gotten to Kyoya's house two hours previously. Kyoya glared, and Kaoru at least had the good grace to look guilty. His copy of _Hamlet_ rested on top of his slim knees, and one hand was absentmindedly playing in his hair.

"Done already?"

He shook his head. "I just feel...you know?"

Kyoya put down his calculator. "Can you explain this to me in more detail?"

"I don't want to be cooped up inside. I hate winter," he whined. "And this stupid play is boring."

"It's a classic."

"But it's hard to understand all that old-fashioned English and I'm stuck trying to figure out the meaning of the words instead of thinking about the story itself."

It was Kyoya's turn to sigh. "Would it help if we read it out loud?"

"Out loud?"

"Yes, when you look at the words on the page and then speak them."

Kaoru blushed. "But Sempai, don't you have to do your calculus?"

"I'm pretty much done, I was just going to double-check a few of my answers."

"Take up the bodies: such a sight as this becomes the field, but here shows much amiss. Go, bid the soldiers shoot." Kaoru recited.

"Well?"

"I think I actually got it!" Kaoru exclaimed. "Thanks, Kyoya-sempai." He flashed the other a thumbs-up.

Kyoya smiled at him. and laced his fingers through Kaoru's. Kaoru took that as permission to snuggle closer. "So...you need my help on the calculus?"

"...That can wait." He placed his math books and calculator on the bedside table and caught Kaoru's other hand, placing it gently in his mouth. His slim fingers were quite cold.

"The head is not more native to the heart, the hand more instrumental to the mouth..." Kyoya murmured.

"Oh-h!" Kaoru gasped, feeling the vibrations of the other's voice on his hands.

"Act I, scene 2."

Kaoru flicked his shoulder, trying (and failing miserably) to look annoyed.

Kyoya withdrew the hand from his mouth, opting for Kaoru's mouth instead of his hand, but waiting for the other to deepen the kiss. Kaoru ran his wet fingers through Kyoya's hair, ghosting them down his neck as Kyoya arched back into them, yearning for the touch.

Kaoru shifted so that he was now under Kyoya, who wasted no time in beginning to unbutton the other's shirt while grinding their hips together.

Kaoru's eyes rolled back and he stopped trying to move. It was too damn complicated, he decided, as Kyoya's mouth moved down his neck and over his chest and stomach. Kaoru squirmed and tried to stop his voice from wrenching itself out of him, but he couldn't.

"Try to keep it down?" Kyoya asked, half-amused.

"I am trying, damn it—" and Kyoya's mouth went back to work. Kaoru grabbed one of Kyoya's hands and shoved it in his mouth, surprising Kyoya and making him lose his balance so that he fell on top of Kaoru, chin bumping hard against Kaoru's hipbone and making him wince. Kyoya rolled over, taking Kaoru with him so that the other was now on top. He gently removed his hand from Kaoru's mouth and let it flop beside him.

Kaoru grinned mischievously and tore off Kyoya's shirt without any regard for the buttons. He eagerly started licking Kyoya's ear, ghosting one hand over the other's abdomen and delighting in the small, undignified, very un-Kyoya-like whimpers he received. He continued like this for a while, but he soon sensed Kyoya's growing impatience.

The heat generated by their bodies was more than enough to make up for the cold weather outside.

* * *

"Kyoya-sempai?"

"Mm?"

"Maybe I changed my mind about winter."

"Hmm. So I guess you'll be fine going home on your own?"

"No, no, I still kinda dislike it. I still need someone to walk with me."

"Allow me the honor?"

"With all my heart; and it doth much content me."

* * *

The snow drifted down softly; aside from that the air was still. The wind, though it had blown hard and fast earlier, had died away and the night was cool but not as harsh as it had been. With his hand safely in Kyoya's, Kaoru felt no need to wear gloves, though he had a pair stashed away in his jacket.

It would be all too easy to call a chauffeur, to get the standard limousine ride home, but really, no one would notice Kyoya's absence, and no one would notice if Kaoru took an extra half-hour getting home. They could guess or assume where he would be.

Their pace slowed. Kyoya came to a halt underneath a street lamp, snow cascading down under the beam of light into his thick hair. Kaoru peered up at him, and then leaned in, resting his forehead against Kyoya's.

For a while, they stood still like that.

"It's getting late." Kyoya pulled away.

It had been dark since before they had left the house. Still, Kaoru knew he was right. He clutched his boyfriend's arm tightly as they walked the remaining distance, making matching footprints in the snow. It seemed to him that his home was way closer to Kyoya's than it rightfully should be sometimes. On the other hand, sometimes it seemed so far away, like when he wanted to visit Kyoya but was at his house, so perhaps it evened out eventually.

Still, now every moment together was precious.

"I'll be lonely and cold tonight," he whined, not caring how corny and childish it might have made him sound.

"You'll see me tomorrow. And you can always call."

But it won't be the same, was the unspoken thought between them.

They had reached the gates of the Hitachiin estate by then. Kyoya swiftly kissed Kaoru full-on and then turned to leave. Kaoru was having none of that. He pulled back Kyoya's hand and planted a return kiss on his lips, pressing him up against the brick walls bordering the plot of land. When they finally broke apart, Kyoya gave Karou's hand one last squeeze before letting go, walking off the way from which he came. Kaoru let him leave this time, watching him retreat until he was no more than a speck in the distance.


End file.
